


Babies' First Pictures

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Planned Parenthood [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, But mostly fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Picture taking, Polyamory, inspired by the authors life, people suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has decided that it is time for Blair and Persephone to get their first pictures at the age of 6 months. If only it was that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies' First Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of short, but I like the idea, it was just much harder to write that I expected. Prices and general attitudes of the photography personal are taken from my personal experience with the job.

“I could just have JARVIS take pictures for you guys. No need to go to a studio. Or I could have a private photographer come here.” Tony said, trying to convince Melinda, Skye, and Jemma not to take Blair and Persephone to get pictures done at a little corporate studio that was having a mid-summer special.

Jemma had been adamant that they wait for the girls to be six months old before they did pictures anywhere public, not wanting to risk their immune systems. But now that she was content that they wouldn’t die from public exposure, she had the two girls dressed in matching sun dresses with butterflies on the skirt part with a black bit on top. They were, in a word, adorable.

Blair had gotten Phil’s stormy blue eyes and both of her parents’ dark hair, which was just starting to really grow out. Persephone on the other hand got Clint’s bright blue eyes and his blonde hair, of which she had just a bit more than her sister. Both men were waiting by the elevator, determined to get a few pictures with their girls as well, and the rest of the puppy pile was a bit put out that they were not invited to picture time. Jemma and Melinda made bets on how long it would take Natasha to just randomly show up, despite insisting that children were not her thing. Skye had found plans to convert a room on Natasha, Clint, and Phil’s floor into a gymnastic room on Natasha’s hard drive, she wasn’t fooling anyone.

Skye was bouncing Persephone on her hip while Jemma held Blair, leaving Melinda to carry the baby bags, at least until the boys could get their hands on the bags. Tony had given them pink and purple deluxe baby bags with Blair and Persephone’s names stitched on them shortly after they had been born. Something about a military duffle not being kid friendly enough or some other nonsense. 

“What time is the appointment?” Clint asked once they were all in the elevator.

“Two. I figured they would nap in the car for an hour or so while we took the long way to get there.” Melinda answered, standing behind Skye and bopping Persephone’s nose every so often.

It was a great plan, and worked out perfectly. Once the SUV had started rolling, the two girls had passed out with Jemma sitting between their car seats that were facing backwards, each hand being held captive by the little girls while they slept. Melinda drove while Skye rode in the passenger seat and Clint and Phil were practically snuggling in the very back row.

By the time they reached the studio, the girls were just yawning awake in their car seats, burbling out little laughs with each swing of the seat. The woman inside behind the desk was bubbly and smiled brightly at them all.

“Did you have an appointment?” She asked.

Melinda nodded, but Jemma spoke. “Simmons, at two.”

The shorter woman scrolled on the computer for a moment before nodding. “Alright, I have you all checked in. Just the two children today?”

Jemma turned around to look at everyone else, they weren’t dressed up, but they were still nicely dressed. “The five of us, too.” Jemma corrected with a smile.

The woman’s face faltered for just a moment before she nodded and made the correction on the computer and assured them that she would be with them shortly.

“What was that face?” Jemma asked in a hushed tone to Melinda as they sat down in what passed for a waiting room. It was actually just a bunch of couches arranged into something resembling a circle with a lego table in center, with eight tiny plastic chairs. Jemma’s only thought upon seeing the table was how many of those legos had been in an ill child’s mouth, it was a breeding ground of bacteria.

“I don’t know.” Melinda answered, turning to look over her shoulder and glance at the gathering off photographers in the back room (which was actually in the front and made completely of glass), doing her best to read lips. “It seems like she is confused how to take our pictures.” Melinda said after a few minutes, her face scrunched up in something akin to annoyance.

But before they could continue to conversation, the short woman with close cropped dirty blonde hair came out and led them into one of the rooms.

“Are the twins sitting up on their own?” She asked, pulling a tan cloth background down.

“No. Blair can if she really gets stubborn about it, but it’s only for a few moments, and Persephone has no luck at all.” Jemma explained, setting Blair’s carrier down while Melinda took care of Persephone.

“Alright, so how is everyone related, so I can do break downs?” The woman asked.

Skye and Jemma looked at Melinda for guidance, before shrugging and answering. “Blair and Persephone are our daughters.”

“Who is the other half of that our?” The woman asked.

Melinda shook her head. “Myself, Skye, and Jemma are Blair and Persephone’s mothers. Blair is Phil’s biological daughter, and Clint is Persephone’s biological father.” Melinda explained pointing at each person as she said there name, before freeing Persephone of her car seat and handing her over to Clint, who started making funny faces at her.

Melinda almost grinned at the blood draining out of the poor photographers face.

“Maybe I should have taken Tony up.” Jemma said, bouncing Blair on her hip as she leaned close to Melinda.

Melinda shook her head. “You want to do something that is just you for our babies. It will be fine.”

“Oh. I, well I see.” The photographer said, grabbing a chair. “Jemma you are going to sit right here, and Skye and Melinda on either side behind her, and you two are going to hold a baby each.”

After the initial shock, everything ran fairly smoothly, and surprisingly Natasha didn’t show up. When it came to picking the pictures they would buy, blood was almost shed. Because nothing will make otherwise happy parents turn on each other quicker than picking out pictures.

In the end they got an individual shot of each of the girls, the family shot with all three women and both girls, a shot of Persephone with Clint, a shot of Phil with Blair, a shot of all of them together, and a shot each of each mother with both babies. Jemma had blanched a little at the price tag, around $200 with tax and shipping for hard back books they got with all the pictures in it, but Phil paid for some of it as well.

Everything was going great, right up until everyone was settled in the car passing the printed pictures around, and Melinda huffed, declaring that she had to go to the bathroom before they started driving.

She had just opened the door to the studio, when the words floated out to meet her, voiced by their photographer.

“…freaks! Those poor children are never going to have a normal life.”

Melinda arched an eye brow as she walked in, making sure to jostle the door enough to make the bell ring and alert the employees to her presence.

“You know, here I was thinking we had found a great place to come for pictures with our children. You stumbled at first figuring out how to pose us, which granted, we are a challenge, but you took excellent pictures _and_ we just spent a fair amount of money here. And yet when I return to use the bathroom before driving home I hear you talking about our family. You know what, I would like your customer service number.” Melinda said, standing at the desk and giving the woman who had taken their photos her best death stare.

The woman paled but wrote down the number for her.

Melinda nodded before making her way through to the bathroom, before leaving and pulling out her cell phone and making the call.

Jemma and Skye watched from the SUV as Melinda talked animatedly on the phone in front of the store, looking back and forth between their girlfriend and each other.

When Melinda finally climbed back into the driver’s seat, the vain in her neck was still pulsating. “We are never coming back here.” She declared.

Jemma sat back between the girls, stroking their feet absentmindedly. “Dare I ask?”

Melinda shook her head. “I promise, you don’t want to know.”


End file.
